dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes (DNMP)
These are quotes from Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. Duke Nukem *(Scarface reference) Say hello to my little friend. *Pigs will fly before Morphix rules the world on my watch! (Pig Cop falls to its death) *I'm not gonna fight you. I'm gonna kick your ass. *No token! No ride! *I go where I please, and I please where I go! *Looks like we're about to reach our final destination. *Your kung fu's through. (Sometimes says this after killing a Gator Grunt) *You are the missing link; goodbye. *Half man; half animal; all dead. *''(Reference to Frogger)'' What am I, a Frog? (He says this if he crosses the road a few times in Chinatown Chiller) *You're going down faster than the XFL! *Morphix and his G.L.O.P.P. Rig are going down faster than Enron! *''(To Fem-Mech Boss)'' I always said if there's a way to go, it would have something to do with women, whips and oil. *''(After destroying Fem-Mech boss)'' Oh well. Looks like I've broken another woman's heart. *I'll bet this teleporter is an express delivery to Morphix. Well; I've got a special package and I'm gonna make him sign for it. *Come on out, Morphix! There's only two ways this can end and in both of them you die! *''(To player)'' This is it! Let's you and me finish off this bastard once and for all. *Looks like your hardware's gone a little soft, Morphix. *''(At the start of Orbitial Oblivion)'' Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of Duke Nukem. My continuing mission; to explore strange new babes; to seek out new aliens and kick their asses. *''(Upon seeing the Queen Cockroach run in front of the train)'' Looks like you've gotten ahead of yourself there. *''(Upon seeing the Queen Cockroach about to be smashed against the wall)'' End of the line! Last stop total destruction! *Makin' bacon! *So, who wants to glow in the dark? *I like big guns and I cannot lie. (reference to the song Baby Got Back) *It's my way or... hell, it's my way! *This'll be a barrel of laughs. *''(Upon getting double damage upgrade)'' It's clobberin' time! (reference to The Thing from Fantastic Four) *I kill bugs, dead. *Die, bitch. *You're beautiful when your dyin'. *Call me now for your free whipping. *Stop eyeballin' me. *So much for the rat pack. *Confucius say: Die. *Could use some new boots. *Mimic THAT. *This is why I have games named after me. *Take that you dirty rat. *Clean up on Aisle Four. *Squeal like a pig! *What a pussy. *I want a damn refund! This crew sucks. *I don't remember buying tickets to Mutants on Ice. *Time to deliver Max Payne on the A train. Now where I put that subway token? *Life is like a box of ammo. *My gun's bigger than yours. *You must be eighteen or older to ride. *I love the smell of, burnt crap in the morning. *Guns don't kill mutants...I kill mutants! *Death before disco! *Babes, bullets, bombs! Damn I love this job! *Time for reboot. *It's a good day to die. *(upon been defeated and restarted a checkpoint) Now i am really pissed off! *Suprise, suprise! I need a keycard. *Motherfu**ing key cards! *The queen must be around here in somewhere, and that bitch is gonna pay! *Sometimes I even amaze myself. *Hmm no lights. Must be part of Morphix's energy conservation plan. Mech Morphix *I've lost him. Where's Nukem!? *''Son of a bitch it's Duke! Lose him you idiot!'' *''You've finally met your match this time Nukem!'' *''(Offscreen as Duke Nukem decends on a lift) Duke Nukem; still hanging in there I see? Well you know what they say, Duke; the bigger they are; the harder they fall. Try to die with a little dignity, hmm? I wouldn't want you to bruise your image by screaming on your way down *laughs*'' *''Lucky shot, Nukem but your luck's about to run out!'' *''I don't know how you made it up here alive Duke but now it's time to die!'' *''Take this! (Attacking Duke in melee from the Chopper)'' *''(Before his helicopter crashes) Pull up damn it! Pull the fucking thing up! (Note: The word Fucking is replaced by a Bleep sound in the game) Robo Duke *Go get it. *Time to chew ass and kick bubble gum and I'm all out of ass. ''Gator Grunt (Boss) *You want a good fight!? FIGHT ME! *(upon being defeated) The fortune cookie didn't say anything about this! You will never take me alive! If this doesn't kill you the bombs in the subway will! *laughs and blows himself up* ﻿ ﻿'' ''Conversations (When Duke first meets the Gator Grunt Boss) Gator Grunt (boss): You want a good fight!? FIGHT ME! Duke Nukem: I'm not gonna fight you. I'm gonna kick your ass.﻿ ﻿ Category:Quotes